Desire
by wwe-chik
Summary: Stacy's desire for Randy doesn't change when he rejoins Evolution...
1. Dominating Force

Stacy walked down the hallway with a softened expression. She should be over Randy already, but something held her back. As she entered the women's locker room she saw Trish and Christy watching RAW. Neither one of the three ladies said anything as they watched the screen with a shocked heart. Stacy buried her face into her hands. Trish and Christy looked at her, then at each other, finally back to the screen. They couldn't believe Randy Orton was regrouping with Evolution.

What other choice did he have. He lost to the Undertaker at Wrestlemania, he bitch-talked Batista, his best man, and nearly broke Stacy's neck at the time they were dating.

"I don't think you should be watching this,"Trish said. Stacy stared blankly. Back to RAW. Randy was shaking hands with Triple H and Ric Flair. Then Triple H grabbed the microphone from Lilian Garcia.

"You see people. Randy Orton is a smart man. He came back to Ric and I. The youngest member of Evolution is back. And now- "Batista's music hit. He came out in a suit and the World Heavyweight Championship belt on his shoulder. Those in the ring looked mad as Batista made his way to the ring. He grabbed the mic.

"Well, Randy. Your beating last week wasn't good enough was it?"he asked. Randy smirked. "I take that as a no-old buddy." Batista smiled as he hugged Randy. The arena went silent as everybody watched Batista hug Ric and Triple H, too.

"What's the meaning of this!"JR exclaimed.

"It looks like Evolution is rejoining to me,"King said.

"And H, you can have your title back now,"Batista announced.

"What is he talking about?"JR asked as he watched Batista hand the title to the leader of Evolution.

"Thank you, Dave. You people just don't get it do you? Evolution never split up. It was all just a hoax. Let this be a lesson to you! Evolution is FOREVER!"Triple H said. The group gave one last smirk before leaving the ring. H held his belt up as the four Evolution members raised each others hands up. Nobody could believe it. The most dominating force is back.


	2. Awaiting the Champ

"I'll have bottled water, make sure it's purified,"Triple H demanded from a waiter who was taking orders. He lay down on the sofa.

"We took everyone by surprise, didn't we?"Ric asked as the others agreed. "Whooooo!" Randy gave a nasty smirk when he saw Stacy walk by their locker room.

"Guess who just walked past our room. The bleach blond,"Randy played.

"Nice. Wanna go pick at her?"Batista asked. Randy looked at him.

"We get made, we get paid, and tonight I'm getting laid."

"Atta, boy,"Triple H encouraged. The four left the room, following Stacy. She stopped when she finally realized that she wasn't alone. Even though she wanted company she knew this wasn't a good thing. She turned around and saw Randy leaning on the wall with Evolution behind him.

"What do you want?"She said. Randy walked up to her.

"You never give up, do you? You know exactly what I want. I told you before I- well. You know, before I RKO'd you."He played with her hair. She didn't bother to stop him although she wanted to. "Lesson learned, huh? Either fuck RKO or never fuck with RKO or it will back fire."She finally pushed him off. "Be careful Stace. You don't want the same thing to happen, do you?"

"You were better off without Evolution, and you know it,"Stacy spat in his face. He shook his head.

"You know, you should really think about joining Evolution, it could teach you discipline."Randy pulled her by her hair. She gave a small shriek. "I'm willing to forgive, if you're willing to forget."

Stacy slapped him across his face hard, and when he let go of her she ran. Evolution walked after her with smirks on their faces. When they finally reached Stacy she was hiding behind Chris Jericho.

"How low can you get? Picking on a girl,"he said.

"You think that you can take all four of us on?"Triple H made his way to the front.

"No, but _we _can,"Benoit said, coming from behind. It was Jericho, Benoit, Shelton Benjamin, and Shawn Michaels.

"Interesting team,"Batista said. "Too bad none of you didn't win your matches at Wrestlemania."

"At least of _us_ were at Wrestlemania, right Ric?"Shelton asked.

"He would be the least of your concerns, Benjamin,"Randy snapped.

"Why?"he challenged.

"Oh, you didn't hear? What kind of a champion are you? You don't even know that your title is on the line, do you?"Randy spat to the side and raised his eyebrows. "Tonight, it's me and you for your Intercontinental Championship."He looked over at Stacy. "And bring your bitch with you, and if you don't I'll come and find her." The four Evolution members turned around one by one.

"I can't take Stacy with me out there!"Shelton exclaimed. "Who knows what he might do to her."

"Then don't take her,"Shawn said.

"He has to. You heard him. He'll come looking for her,"Benoit pointed out.

"How is he going to get through the three of us?"Shawn asked.

"The other three assclowns,"Jericho said. "At this point, it's up to Stacy. Do you want to go?"Stacy looked up.

"I-I don't know,"she answered.

"I can go and sit ringside with Shelton,"Benoit suggested.

"Yeah, but Evolution will be there,"Shawn said. "Well, I guess all of us are going out there, have ourselves a fair match, right?" There was no other choice. Later that night the five headed backstage where they ran into Randy Orton and Batista.

"I didn't know you had the balls to come, but since you're here-"Randy started running his mouth.

"Shut up!"Stacy said. She couldn't believe she had just said that. Everyone turned to her. Randy shook his head and rubbed his chin.

"Can you believe her, Dave?"Randy asked.

"Cute and sharp, I like that,"he responded.

"I did, too. Spunky one, isn't she?"Randy focused back on her. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't hurt you...tonight. But I guess this makes you a bigger whore than you are. Not one or two guys, but four? Michaels and Benoit are married, too. That could've been you with us, Stace."

"Then that would only make me a-"Stacy started.

"Tisk, tisk. Watch yourself, remember that your still a virgin. That can change any time,"Randy smirked.

"Is that a threat?"Stacy said with open eyes.

"Maybe. You know you want to, but then again. They always say the good girls fall for the bad boys. Like two weeks ago- you know. The same night we kissed, you talked about how you're ready-"Randy said fairly. Everyone eyed Stacy. She looked down.

"Just leave her alone, dude,"Shawn said, shoving him. Batista pushed him back.

"It's ok, Dave. Hunter will take care of him,"Randy said before Triple H and Ric Flair came.

"Are we having a problem?"he asked. "I don't care. Let's go guys." They left when their music hit. Fans booed them as Randy did his cocky taunt. Triple H just clapped his hands together. The audience awaited the arrival of the champ and his posse.


	3. Not Good Enough

Thanx for the reviews... sorry for not updating!

Huntersgirl-yeah...I thought that more than one person should be there for the sexy Stacy Keibler.

Yanzell-Thanx for the review. I'll keep updating

Brittany- Also, thanx for the review.

Monkeygal-101- Thanx. I think that the first chappie is going to be the most 'effective' on the story.

Johncenagirl- Randy is evil and that's one of the qualities that Stacy falls for, makes him irresistible. But that doesn't mean that they're going to hook up, it doesn't mean that they're not going to hook up.

Lil-fairy-princess- I can't exactly tell you what's up with the next couple of chapters other than Randy falling for Stacy's charm and Stacy falling for Randy's bad boy habits. Then Jericho kind of falls into the picture. And Stacy is forced to do things she's doesn't want to do. It's kind of Stacy battling with herself to do things that she shouldn't be doing. It sounds so weird, but you have to read it in order to understand. Also, I don't think I'm going to make them fall in love. And Randy is not turning good either.

RandyJohnsGirl- Don't worry, I'll keep updating. Thanx for reading.

"Ladies and gentlemen, being accompanied to the ring by Shawn Michaels, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, the Intercontinental Champion, Shelton Benjamin!"Lilian announced. The crowd went wild when they came out. Shawn and Jericho guided Stacy to the champ's corner while Benoit was giving Shelton a couple of pointers. Once the match had began Stacy dozed off. She kept thinking of what Randy told her. Could he really be the one? She wanted him so bad to begin with, now it's like he doesn't matter...or does he? _Am I keeping him away from me purposely...or is it really a change of heart? _Stacy must've been thinking for a long time because when she looked back up she saw that the match was over. Randy Orton stood on top of Shelton with the belt on his shoulder, the one supposedly the Undertaker wrecked. His blue beady eyes never left hers. Jericho extended his hand out. They walked up the ramp with Benoit and Michaels carrying Shelton on their shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guys! We're are you guys going? The fun has just begun,"Hunter announced. The five on the ramp turned and found they were surrounded by Muhammad Hassan, Davari, Chris Masters, Rob Conway, Tyson Tomko, Christian, and Edge. "You guys can come into the ring, no rush."

"I am not getting into the ring with them!"Stacy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you're not. Stay here and don't move,"Benoit ordered. He charged against Edge and Christian. Jericho aimed at Chris Masters and Rob Conway, while Michaels took on Hassan and Davari. Shelton was the weaker one so he took on Tomko. Stacy watched the blood bath, as they were getting beat badly.

"Hey, Stace. If you don't want to end up like your friends over there then come in the ring,"Randy said. Stacy shook her head. "You don't understand, see. That wasn't a suggestion, that was a demand!" He looked more deadly and serious now. "In other words, if you want to stop that beating then get in the ring." Stacy looked back. Blood was shattered all over the ramp. When she turned her face she had tears rolling down her face as she slowly started walking. "That's it." A few steps later Stacy felt a tug on her long leg. Jericho crawled up to her. She knelt down beside him to check if he was alright.

"Don't go, you don't have to! We'll be alright-"he said before Conway and Masters beat him again. She had no other choice. Stacy slowly got in the ring and stared Randy Orton blankly in the eye.

"See, there's no reason why you should be scared. Absolutely no reason," he smirked.

"There is no reason to leave her alone in that ring with Evolution!"JR exclaimed.

"Calm down, JR. Maybe they won't do anything to her-they won't do anything to her!"King reassured.

"Hey guys in the back, you guys can stop it for now-"Ric demanded.

"Please, just leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this, it's just me and you!"Stacy begged and wept. Randy looked at her pitifully.

"Calm down babe. I just need one small favor from you, not a big one- well. Really it's more of a favor to you,"Randy smirked his infamous smirk.

"Wh- what do you want?"Stacy asked. Randy bent over.

"You know exactly what I want,"Randy said. Stacy couldn't believe he had sunk to a new low.

"Go fuck yourself, Orton,"she spat.

"Ok, then it's your problem. Guys-take care of business,"Hunter said. Stacy saw that the beating continued.

"OK, OK!"Stacy gave in, seeing that she couldn't let other people suffer from her problems. "I'll do it, but you got to leave Shelton Benjamin alone!"Randy shrugged and turned his back.

"Ok- no Shelton-"

"Or Michaels,"Stacy added.

"No Michaels,"Randy nodded.

"Or Benoit and Jericho!"Randy wiped the smirk off his face.

"Crap- it's ok, babe. I got plenty of other people I can pick on,"he mumbled. "Now how do I know you're going to commit to this deal.

"I'll do anything, but please don't hurt them-"she wept harder.

"Prove it,"Randy ordered. Stacy didn't know how. She looked around the ring and found nothing. There was only one open option. She walked up to him and gently put her hand on his face. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. She manage to kiss him. But it wasn't good enough. Stacy had to slip her tongue into his mouth and did so. She touched every part in Randy's mouth, including his luscious lips. She didn't want to pull back because she wanted it... she wanted him. Then again she didn't want to give anyone the impression that she had a deep desire for him. She got too caught up, letting Randy take charge. It was no longer the lips that his tongue was touching. It felt too good for Stacy to stop it, but she had to. She pulled back with a slight groan. She turned around and saw an audience and RAW roster with wide open moths. She slipped out of the ring when Evolution caught her again. "We're not done yet." Stacy still couldn't believe it. Nothing was good enough.


	4. Ready or Not

Stacy followed him into the limousine. It was just her and Randy. The rest of Evolution took another one.

"I'll meet you guys later,"Randy promised. "Me and, uh, Stace are going for a joy ride." Randy pushed her into the limo. Stacy couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. What had she gotten herself into?

"Why are you doing this?"she asked him. He took out two glasses and filled it with champagne. He looked up.

"Want a glass?"She rolled her eyes. "I really like you Stacy." He slid over to her.

"Oh really. I would have never guessed,"she said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. Having sex with me isn't a punishment,"Randy said. He started to massage her shoulders. Yet again, she didn't want to stop it.

"I know,"Stacy commented.

"You act like it is- "Randy getting deeper. He tossed her blond wavy hair to one side and began to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and then snapped out of the transition.

"Where are you taking me?"she wondered. Randy smirked a nasty one.

"I don't think you're going to be comfortable at the hotel, so we're going to my place."Stacy stared at him.

"You live around here?"

"I live everywhere,"Randy leaned back. The limo finally stopped and the driver opened the doors. They got out and Stacy was most impressed, but she didn't want to show it. She stood in one spot. Randy came behind her and grabbed her bare thigh. "Let's go." The house was huge. He didn't tell her much.

"Do-do you want to start..."she took a gulp. "Now?" Randy looked her way and took off his suit.

"What's the rush- unless you want to start it now, and I can't blame you if you do,"he said. He unbuttoned his shirt. "I'm going to the hot tub. I would prefer you join me in this enjoyable event."

"No thanks,"she snapped.

"I said I would _prefer_ you join me!"Randy ordered.

"Whatever. I cant. I have nothing to wear-"

"Butler! Bring Ms. Keibler the sexiest swimsuit I have!"Randy yelled.

"Really, I don't want to-"Stacy pleaded.

"Trust me. You're going to join me."The butler brought her a white swimsuit. She put it on. It was a one piece that had a V-cut down to her midriff and exposed parts of her breast. She tied her hair into a bun, letting her bangs set on her forehead( I'd imagine she looks like a naughty librarian). Stacy walked outside and saw Randy wasn't there yet. She soaked her feet in the hot tub. Stacy brought her legs up again and rested on the cement, closing her eyes, soaking in the alone time that she had. When she got back up she noticed Randy leaning against the back door, crossing his arms, just staring at her. He found it very amusing.

"Can I help you?"Stacy raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know, can you?"Randy played along. "Anyways. I see the swimsuit is working out for you."

"It works out for someone who like to expose her breasts to you,"she remarked.

"So it works out for you, I assume?"Randy kneeled. He had on his trunks and slipped in.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm willing to participate,"Randy whispered in her ear.

"What if I'm never ready?"she asked.

"But there's no if. I know you are,"he reassured. She felt so naughty around him, it was scary because she's a good girl. But he's right, the good girls do fall for the bad boys...crap. Stacy wanted to untie her hair and strip out of her clothes. She managed to maintain herself. "Do it." He stared into her hazel eyes.

"Do what?"Stacy asked again.

"You know what you what to do. I can fell it, I can sense it, I can see it in your eyes."He knew exactly how she felt around him. She got out. He followed her. Stacy circled the pool and had him play follow the leader. Randy couldn't help but stare at her marvelous, soaking, long legs. She lead him to the kitchen.

"What if I told you I was ready right now?"she leaned against the marble counter. He walked over to her.

"Then I'd start."

"How?"He lifted her, sat her down on the counter, and ran his finger down her chest. "But I'm not-" He stopped.

"I'll be waiting upstairs. Listen, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. But I know that you want to do it so badly..._with me._"He ran to his bedroom. She knew perfectly well Randy was right. But she didn't want to be with him. Well she did, but she didn't. Does that make any sense? Didn't think so. Stacy spotted a butler.

"Excuse me. Can I have a silk robe?"


	5. Not With YOU!

She walked to the base of the room and stopped. Stacy found Randy leaning against the post of the bed, with the cover over his private. He smirked..._again_. She walked slowly to the bed and crawled over his legs, making her way one top of his abs. Slowly, she revealed what was under the robe, nothing. She tossed her robe to the corner. His smirk grew wider. She let her hair down in perfect waves. He shot up and tossed her over. Starting from the neck he worked his way down. Randy kissed and licked every known place possible. He drew himself back up. She constantly pulled his hair and scratched his back. He separated her legs ...

Then Randy flipped himself over letting Stacy rest on top of him. She sat up and began to grind. He held on to her waist, moving with her. It was a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time before they stopped. When Stacy finally awoke she saw Randy sleeping beside her. She slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom with her clothes. When she got out the coast was clear and she was set to leave. Little by little tears stroked down her face. She was expecting Amy to come after her in about five minutes. When she climbed down the stairs Stacy opened the door and it was shut again. Randy looked at her with furious eyes as he locked it.

"Where do you think you're going?"he backed up on her.

"I'm leaving! What the fuck do you think I'm doing?"Stacy screamed. "I didn't want to do anything, especially you!" Randy looked angrier. "You forced me into screwing you!" He stared at her with hard eyes. It was only a moment later when Randy struck her across the face.

"Get out,"Randy told her. "Get the fuck out!" He pushed her outside as more tears ran down her face. When she was shoved outside, Amy showed up in time to save her. Stacy climbed into her friend's purple BMW. Randy couldn't bare to look at her and shut the door. Amy's car ran off into the middle of the high way.


	6. Assult or Desire?

A/N: Thanks for being SOOO patient! Yes, I know. It's a bit short, but I promise the next chapter is amazing! SO R&R and enjoy!

_One week later_

Evolution was walking down the corridors of the arena, while talking about that night's events. Many were concerned with the announcement Vince claimed was so important.

"C'mon, Hunter,"Randy rolled his eyes. "You're Vinnie Macs son-in-law, you must have a slight idea what he might be talking about." HHH just simply shook his head.

"Not the slightest clue." Batista smirked and stopped when he saw Chris Jericho leaning against his locker room door talking to Trish and Kane..._Kane!_

"Well, that's slightly alarming,"Batista said, scratching his head. "I always thought Kane was into the whole 'I'm gonna kill you' thing." Ric couldn't help but snicker at his friends stupid remark.

"Not the point, Dave,"Hunter said angrily. "I thought we got rid of Jericho last week!"

"If we got rid of him, Champ, then how is here still here?"Ric asked. HHH looked at Ric dumbly.

"Well, how am I s'pose to know?"Hunter told him, putting his hands up for emphasis. Ric shrugged. Randy chuckled, catching the attention of Trish. Instead of seeing the welcoming smile that she always wore, she was livid, visible to anyone within a ten mile range.

"Trish-nice to see yo- "Randy started before..._SMACK_. With a sharp twist, his head was turned to the side. He didn't flinch, but was well aware if how much it hurt. He rubbed his hand on his smooth face, slowly turning his head to face an angry Trish Stratus. This not only shocked Randy, himself, but Evolution and the previous two men she was talking with. Randy kept his eyes on the petit blond with raging eyes, fire that burned a hole right through the girl standing before him. "Should-I know-what-that-was-for...?"he gritted through his teeth, jaw clenched tightly.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU RAPE HER LIKE THAT!"she shouted, near tears. "H-HOW CAN YOU LI-LIVE WITH YOURSELF!"

"Trish-? What are you talking about? Who raped who and when?"Chris asked. With a quick movement, Randy grabbed Trish by her hair and lowered himself to meet her eyes.

"Listen hear, you Canadian whore,"Randy hissed. Never in all his years has he spoke like this to a woman, if not man. "I didn't rape anybody. What that slut did was out of complete desire. I didn't force myself on her...in fact,"he smirked. "she forced herself on _me_." And he finally let go of her with a quick shove.

"Don't ever touch her again!"Jericho spat. "Don't you ever lay your filthy hands on another girl, you stupid son if a bitch!"

"What did you say?"Randy said, stepping to Jericho.

"You heard damn well what he said. Now get the hell out of here before I burn your ass to ash..."Kane threatened, looking at the Evolution members as if studying their faces one by one. As they began to pull away, Batista and Kane were having a stare off, until Ric pulled and tugged at his shoulder. While Jericho was helping Trish wipe away her tears, Evolution was completely taken back at what had previously happened.

"What did she mean you raped her!"HHH asked, furious at him. Randy stopped in his place and glanced at him before continuing.

"I didn't rape her for the last fuckin time!"Randy said, throwing his hands up as though giving up. "I don't need to rape someone to bed them! And I thought you, Hunter, you of all people would understand!"

"Then what was she talking about?"Batista said, halting as well.

"I don't know, and quite frankly, I don't care,"Randy said. Ric patted Randy's back and shook his head.

"She probably went crying to Trish right after,"he explained.

"Females, that's why they're only good for one night,"Batista joked, then afterwards getting death glances from Hunter. "Ok, not all women are like that, Stephanie being an example..."

"Fellas, fellas,"Randy finally said. "Let's not worry about that right now!" The other men nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"So..."Batista started. "Hunter, how's Stephanie?" The other three men looked at him with disbelief. He wasn't serious was he?


	7. I hate you

**_A/C: Uh huh...well, I know I haven't updated any of my stories until now but summer has arrived and school is out...so that means more updating. This chapter is really obsession-like and a bit dark for what I write. Sooooo enjoy and tell me what you think, please!_**

Randy sat down on the couch in Evolution's locker room. The other three men went to Vince's office to try and persuade McMahon into telling them what then announcement. Randy knew that Vince wouldn't say anything so why bother wasting time?

Aside from that, there was something else that bugged him. How could Stacy actually accuse him of rape? Well, he did sort of force himself on her-no! She wanted it! Stacy could've rightfully said no to him and called Amy earlier, but she didn't. So it wasn't rape. It was willingness then regret.

Something else that had bugged him was how her big, brown eyes screamed in shock when he hit her. He, himself, was quite surprised. Randy Keith Orton has never struck or yelled at a woman before. The idea itself was absurd. Any male who has enough balls to raise their hand at women is no man at all. But the look on Stacy's pretty face is what disturbed him the most.

The tears came down her face were like waterfalls. She looked more beautiful than any other woman in the world at the point. Seeing her in pain and depression somehow made Stacy the most unique and sensational creature. Her dazzling face soaked in salty tears, to her bronze skin and amazing physique; pink lips partly open and pouted. Who wouldn't fall in love with this mortal? Wait-cross that. She wasn't mortal at all. Stacy was a goddess.

_Randy! Did you just say you loved her? _His conscious asked.

_No! I said who wouldn't fall in love with her..._

_It's the same thing isn't it?_

_Of course not. But any man would be lucky to have her at their side. She's absolutely gorgeous. _

_Are you falling for her all over again?_

_Again? When did I fall in love with her the first time? _

_When you publicly kissed her..._

_It wasn't love then!_

_Ah! So you admit that you're falling in love with her this time..._

_NO! Argh! Leave me alone! You're not helping me. _

But somewhere deep in his heart he knew it was true. He was falling for Stacy...again. All he could do since their last encounter was think about her. She's become his obsession in a matter of days. The thing that he loved most about this situation was that she couldn't escape him no matter what she did. He would find her because his unhealthy infatuation with her drove him.

Everything about her was to obsess over. Her personality, how she never saw a downside to anything. Her smile, something she did often, pearly white teeth showing themselves. Her scent, strawberry shampoo and peachy body wash claiming her all around. It drove him mad, and his thoughts seemed to bounce off the walls, then echo to his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She let the water work itself down her body and throughly through her hair. The refreshing smell of her body wash teased her nose. Then she shut the water down and looked around herself to smile at the haze the heated water created.

Stacy wrapped the towel around her body as her blond hair cascaded down her back, dripping with water from her wash. She walked over to the sink and wiped the fog from the mirror. She looked at her reflection only to find the door open.

"I thought I closed the door,"she said to herself. She walked over to close the door, feeling a slight discomfort for which she didn't know was. It was almost as if someone was watching her; someone was in there with her and she wasn't alone. But that would be absurd because she locked-

Stacy looked directly in front of her, raising her eyebrows with suspicion. The locker room door was open as well. She tightened the towel around her and crept over towards the door. She peered outside and found no one. _It was probably just one of the other girls_, Stacy thought. She locked the door when there was a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned around and was ready to smack something when she was met with green eyes.

"Oh, shit! Torrie! Don't ever scare me like that again!"Stacy said, smiling with relief as she hugged her best friend.

"Sorry, Stace. Trish and Amy told me you were in the women's locker room so I came to look for you,"Torrie said.

"Well you could've at least closed the door." Stacy went back into the bathroom she came from and started to brush her hair.

Torrie looked at her with confusion. "I did close the door. Then I went into the other bathroom because you take forever to shower!"

"That's besides the point,"Stacy stated bluntly. "The door was open to both the bathroom and locker room."

"How strange,"Torrie said, leaning against the door frame. "I heard about Orton." Torrie saw Stacy pause for a moment at the mentioning of his name. She hugged Stacy from behind and rested her chin on Stacy's shoulder. "I'm really sorry, babe. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what. You know that don't you?"

Stacy gave an small smile. "Yeah, I know that."

"Ok, well, I just wanted to check up on you. I have to go because I have an early flight to Dallas tomorrow morning." And with a final hug, Stacy was left alone again. Yet again, Stacy found the door open.

_It was probably Torrie who left the door open, seeing has how she has right now. That girl can be so forgettable at times_, Stacy joked. She couldn't see quite clearly in the mirror so she wiped more fog. Looking closely into the mirror, she saw something that she hoped she would never see in quite sometime. It took everything inside of to refrain from screaming.

Two blue orbs seem to glow in the dark from the closet where she could see was outside the bathroom. Her heart stopped and when it began pumping again, it would skipped a beat. Just wanting to quickly get dressed and brush her hair while pretending to ignore the stalking eyes, she hurried her movement. For a moment she could hear the snicker coming from the eyes, and again she hurried her movement to a faster pace. She cursed her hair for being so tangled. To calm herself down she closed her eyes and took deep breathes. Before she could open them short pants were walking down her spine, making the little blond hairs on her back to stand.

She could feel his presence; smell his expensive cologne that lingered in the air. Stacy could feel the change in the atmosphere, how the heat was suddenly changed to that cold aroma she hated.

"Hey, love,"he whispered into her ear as he tug on the lobe.

"What the hell are y-you doing here?"she choked. His fingers caressed her neck, the coldness of his touch battling with her hot skin. When she opened her eyes, the blue orbs flashed with anger as she was pushed into the wall. "Randy, what the fuck are you doing to me!" She struggled to get out of his arms.

He snickered and gave an unpleasant smirk soon turning into a frown. "What am I doing to you? What am _I _doing to _you_? What are you doing to me?" Stacy was so confused by the question.

"I don't-I don't understand..."Stacy said as he let go of her. He looked at her, tilting his head to the side as if she was crazy.

"You stupid whore. What the fuck are you doing with me? I hate you because of this! Why is that you're the only one I can think about? Why does the sight of you in misery please me? What did you do? What kind of spell did you cast on me!"Randy shouted. Stacy still stared blankly. "You still don't get it do you? The very fact to know that I am the cause of you unhappiness plays around in my head and is turned into enjoyment. The fact to know that I am the reason to your mental and physical state," he said, pointing to her obvious bruised cheek. "is amazing. The fact that you are my one and only obsession is ridiculous!" He inched closer to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. "What ever you are doing to me for any reason, stop it..."

Without her mind running through and explaining what the bastard was telling her, he placed his lips on hers. A gasp escaped her lips, and at that, Randy took his tongue and inserted it into her mouth. With more force than needed her pushed her further into the wall. The towel once wrapped around her body securely was now dropped to the floor, allowing her breast to brush over his bare chest. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to wear he supported her on the wall. The sweet kisses turned into needy contact as the kisses where moved towards her neck.

Stacy turned her neck so that he could have better access to her neck. Something told Stacy that this is same guy who hit her only a couple of days back, the same man who hit her with an RKO. Then something else told her that this was the guy who saved her HHH, the same man who she fell in love with.

Before she could think any further about the situation, Randy pulled down his sweats and positioned himself at her bare entrance. He whispered huskily, "I hate you with every thing inside of me." And he took her. He pushed himself deeper inside of her every single time her thrust. Stacy caught his eyes when her stomach gave weird reactions. His eyes were dark, and something told her that she was causing him as much trouble as he was causing her. With a final thrust Stacy fell to the ground as she watched Randy pull up his pants and walk out.

She let tears escape her eyes. She wasn't crying, they were just tears. And it wasn't because of him; she let her guard down again to the person she hated more than anything.


End file.
